La Princesa de tu Mundo
by LadySouseiseki
Summary: Universo Alterno Meimei Wang es la hija de un gran millonario chino y tiene todo lo que desea…Sin embargo al confesarle su amor a Kiku Honda…Se entera de que él ya tiene una pareja: Herakles Karpusi ¿Meimei se dará por vencida o luchará hasta el final?
1. Un cuento de hadas: Arruinado

**"_La princesa de tu mundo"_**

_Summary:__ Meimei Wang es hija de un gran millonario chino y tiene todo lo que ella podría desear…Sin embargo al confesarle su amor a Kiku Honda, un amigo de la infancia…Se entera de que él ya tiene una pareja y su nombre es Herakles Karpusi...¿Meimei se dará por vencida o...intentará enviar al griego devuelta a casa?  
_

Advertencias and stuff: GreciaxJapónxTaiwan si medio trío ._. Kiku va al medio 8D Ehm...Primero que nada esta cosa la escribí cuando escuche una canción...Y pues si les digo cual es sería spoiler :B

Ya...Este fic es un Universo Alterno, por lo cual ocuparé los nombres de persona...Como Taiwan no tiene, ocupe uno fan [Meimei Wang]

¿Que más? Ah si. Pueden golpearme, fusilarme, tomatearme, aserrucharme por publicar esto...

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece sino que es de Hidekaz Himemaruya, de lo contrario Taiwan llevaría una motosierra para castrar a Kiku =)

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Este supuestamente sería el día. ¡El día de mi vida! Porque hoy había decidido que me declararía en frente de Kiku Honda, el chico más dulce y gentil de toda la escuela...

-Yo…yo…¡Yo te amo Ki-kun!-Grité a los cuatro vientos con un nudo formándose en mi garganta al liberar aquellos sentimientos guardados hace tanto tiempo.

-Meimei-chan…yo…-Él miró hacia una esquina sonrojado con los ojos perdidos en el vacío y formando un puño con su mano.- …Yo…-

_"¿Tú...?"_ No pude evitar ponerme aún más nerviosa que antes al ver que su voz dudaba ¿Acaso me iba a decir que yo también le gustaba? ¿Iba a declararme su amor eterno y luego un romántico y apasionado beso que sellaría nuestras almas hasta el fin? Mi cabeza se llenó de escenas e imágenes que quizá no sea prudente narrar...

-¿Ki-kun…?-Le interrogue mirándole ansiosa.

-Yo…ya tengo una pareja…Lo siento…De verdad…-Respondió él aún más avergonzado que antes con la voz apagada.

Cuando alguien te dice "Ya tengo pareja" sientes como el mundo se te viniera abajo, porque el rechazo duele, sientes como si el corazón fuese sacado, escupido, machacado, molido y luego bañado en ácido....

-¿E-en…s-serio? ¿E-ella….e-es….?- Hice un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos e intenté hacer que mi voz se escuchara lo más calmada posible.

-Meimei-chan…mi pareja es un hombre…yo…soy homosexual..-

_"Chan..."_

-¿E-estas de joda, cierto?-Replique con un enorme tick en el ojo derecho.

-No…mis sentimientos son honestos…-Respondió el japonés con una sonrisa boba dibujada en los labios.

Hasta ahí llegaba mi hermoso cuento de hadas mental...imagínense como se hubiese sentido la Cenicienta, o la Bella Durmiente al enterarse de que sus queridos príncipes son homosexuales y que estan enamorados del villano y que se fugaran juntos aunque su amor sea bizarro salgo de lo normal. O como se sentiría Julieta al saber que Romeo tenía un romance secreto con su primo y luego lo mato porque iba a decirles a sus familias que eran gays definitivamente bizzaro

-Ya veo…Entonces…yo…- "_Voy a ir a matar a ese idiota._" –¡Esperaré que tú seas feliz Ki-kun!- Le sonreí mientras me acercaba a él para abrazarle y dejarle en claro que no me molestaba su condición sexual, aunque obviamente eso era una mentira.

-Muchas gracias por entenderlo Meimei-chan…-Kiku dió un leve suspiro de satisfacción cuando vio que yo me lo tomaba tan bien.

-Pero…¿Cómo se llama esa persona tan especial para ti? Porque yo…-

_"Voy a asesinarla de la manera más despiadada que pueda y me beberé su sangre en una orgía de placer."_

-Su nombre es…Hera-chan…Herakles Karpusi…-

-Parece el nombre…de un Dios…-

_"¿¡Quién en su santo juicio le pone así a su hijo!?"_

-Porque lo es…-

_"Si claro y yo soy Tyra Banks...."_

-Si Ki-kun esta enamorado de él, Herakles-san de seguro es una muy buena persona.-

-Es la mejor persona en este mundo, Meimei-chan...Mi corazón hace_ pum pum_ cuando esta cerca de él...-

_"Yo le voy a hacer ¡Pum, Pum! con una granada debajo de su cama..."_

Mi nombre es Meimei Wang, soy la hija de un famoso empresario chino. Soy una chica decidida y fuerte, pero hoy…me rechazaron de la manera más triste y cruel del mundo.

-¡Natasha!-Grité cuando llegue al aula de clases con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, después de mi pequeña confesión de amor.

Natasha me miró con sus ojos inexpresivos al levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y con su voz seria y fría me dijo…

-¿Te rechazo, cierto?-

Sorprendida me quede unos momentos con los ojos abiertos como platos, negándome a creer en que como alguien podía ser tan frívola con su mejor amiga Aunque al rato me resigné a la cruda verdad de que la rubia era así una parte de su encanto y no recibiría ninguna muestra de afecto o mínimo compasión , así que me abalancé a llorar a sus brazos.

-¡Eso no es lo peor… Ki-kun…! ¡...Ki-kun...!- Sollocé.

-¿Tiene una pareja?- Dijo sin inmutarse y acariciando toscamente mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

-¡Peor aún…!- Volví a sollozar.

-Ah, es gay…Pero si era más que obvio, Mei.-

_"A veces eres demasiado honesta…"_

-¡No lo era!- Gimoteé con los ojos ya empapados en lágrimas.

-Ya, ya…suénate los mocos de una vez.-

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo extendió haciendo caso omiso a mis berrinches.

-¿Qué….snif…puedo….snif….hacer?- Me llevé la prenda a mi nariz y comencé a secarla con unos cuantos movimientos de mi mano

-Dejar de llorar y ensuciarme el uniforme.-

-¡Odio a ese tipo!-Grité mientras mordía uno de mis dedos con rabia y comenzaba a patalear de manera infantil.-¡Lo odio!

-¿A quien?-

-¡A ese idiota de Herakles Karpusi!-

-Ya veo…-Natasha suspiró como si estuviese escuchando a una niña quejarse porque le habían robado su globo en el parque de diversiones, se quedó mirando hacia el exterior, pensando de alguna manera a juzgar por el semblante inexpresivo de su rostro...Finalmente suspiró, sacando su celular del bolsillo y extendiéndomelo.-Si tanto lo odias…Que la mafia china se encargue…

-¡Yo no lo quiero matar!-Dije escandalizada levantándome y corriendo hacia la salida del aula.-¡¿Porque Ki-kun lo quiere a él y no a mí?! ¡Que alguien me lo explique!

-De seguro no chilla tanto como tú.-

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

No soportaba la indiferencia de Natasha.

No soportaba la idea de que me cambiaran.

No soportaba la idea…de un mundo sin Ki-kun.

Corrí y corrí, tal y como lo hizo Cenicienta antes de las 12 aunque ella tenía a su príncipe…Yo tenía solamente la sombra de mi odio.

_"¡Ni siquiera te conozco y ya eres la persona que más odio en este mundo! ¡Te maldigo Herakles Karpusi! ¡Te maldigo por el resto de tus miserables días de vida!"_


	2. Comienza el plan

Aclaraciones and stuff: Woaw! Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, opiniones y apoyos -llora de felicidad- yo pensé que me matarían por algo tan extraño como esto. Awww pero me he animado a seguir con este engendro *3* -bandera flameante del orgullo friki- Una vez más gracias.

Advertencias: Palabrotas y amenazas gore por parte de una linda y enfurecida Meimei.

Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Himemaruya.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**Comienza el plan.  
**_

La oscura noche se cernía sobre mi casa (mejor dicho: mansión) y los grillos comenzaban a entonar sus canciones a la Luna.

Y ahí estaba yo. En pleno sábado por la noche sentada en frente de la televisión viendo "Titanic" con una gran copa de helado de chocolate a mi lado y en una depresión que parecía no tener fin.

"_A la mierda con las calorías"_ Pensé al leer la Información nutricional del envase y llevándome la cuchara a la boca _"Detesto mi existencia…"_

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ya enrojecidos ojos debido al lloriqueo de los días anteriores.

"_Detesto esta película…Y no se porque la estoy viendo"_

En mi casa no había nadie como de costumbre, mi padre tenía trabajo que hacer en otras partes del mundo y yo tenía ya el hábito de quedarme sola durante largas temporadas.

Mi madre había fallecido hace mucho y pues yo era hija única. Nunca conocí al resto de mi familia exceptuando a mis primos Yong Soo (por el lado de mi madre) y Xian (por el lado de mi padre) que eran mi usual acompañamiento a la hora de las fechas importantes.

Suspiré.

De pronto el timbre se escuchó.

-¿Quién mierda osa molestarme cuando DiCaprio muere?- Dije pasándome el brazo por los ojos para limpiarme la cara.

Me levanté del sillón aún con la copa de helado en mis brazos, de todos modos nadie podría reconocerme en mi patética condición, llevaba varios días sin ir a la escuela, no me daban las ganas de ir a verle la cara al japonés.

Miré por la pantalla de recepción para encontrarme con que Kiku estaba afuera en la reja de mi casa acompañado de un hombre alto y moreno.

-¡Joder!-Exclamé mientras sentía que el helado me atoraba. Con agilidad corrí a la cocina a guardarlo y saqué una bata del clóset para disimular que tenía un resfriado…Luego me dirigí a la reja a recibir a mi inesperada visita.

-¡Meimei-chan!-Saludó el japonés alzando una mano y sonriendo levemente.

-¡Ki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-Dije acercándome a la reja e insertando la llave en la cerradura del candado.

-Pues…he venido a visitarte, hace mucho no vienes a clases ¿Estas resfriada o algo?-

"_Waaaa… ¡Ki-kun se preocupa por mí!"_ Sonreí mientras abría la puerta para permitirles la entrada a mi morada.

-Meimei-chan.-Dice Kiku señalando de manera respetuosa a la persona que estaba a su lado.-Él es mi…mi…-Se sonrojó levemente.-Novio…Se llama Herakles Karpusi.

-Es un gusto conocerle Karpusi-san.-Dije sonriendo e inclinando mi cabeza para luego reverenciarle.-Espero que podamos llegar a ser grandes amigos…

"_Voy a colgar tus vísceras en la entrada de mi puerta…"_

-Lo mismo digo, Wang-san. Kiku me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.-

"…_y con tu cráneo haré una hermosa frutera…"_

-Es que Ki-kun y yo somos casi como hermanos…-

"_¡Yo sé que Ki-kun me desea en secreto!"_

-Meimei-chan es la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuve…-

"_¡Soy tu amante! Aunque tú no lo sepas…"_

-Ya veo.- El idiota del rulo feo (así era como le había puesto al fijarme en su horrenda palmera) miró inexpresivamente el interior de mi casa al entrar.

-Hera-chan es algo tímido…Hace muy poco llego a la ciudad, él viene de Grecia…-

-¡Es impresionante! ¡Grecia es un país muy hermoso!-

"_Lleno de gatos callejeros…Por algo nunca más volví ¡La alergia se me quitó un mes después!"_

-¿Has ido para allá, Wantan-san?-

"_Wan… ¿Tan? Ahora si...que mato a este desgraciado"_

-… ¡Hera-chan!-Dice Kiku antes de emitir unas cuantas carcajadas debido a comentario.-Lo siento…es que….-

-Me equivoque…ahm…lo siento. Se me olvidó su nombre… Tengo algo de sueño…-

-N-no hay problema…-Respondo sonrojándome levemente y tosiendo con falsedad.-Lo siento…estoy algo enferma…Agradezco su visita…pero… ¿Podrían retirarse? Estoy muy resfriada…y…no quiero contagiarles.

Finalicé tosiendo nuevamente y hablando con la voz carrasposa.

-Meimei-chan…te llevaré a tu cama para que descanses.- El japonés se acerco a mí, preocupado.

_"¡Si! ¡Es mi oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Ki-kun! En mi habitación podría..."_

-Nada de eso, Kiku.-De pronto el griego lo miró y "asintió"*.-Yo la llevaré a su habitación en brazos.

"_¿¡Que!? ¡Alto! ¡No! ¡Suéltame desgraciado hijo de tu madre! ¡Suéltame!"_

-¡Karpusi-san! ¡N-no es n-necesario!-Protesté ya entre los brazos del idiota.-¡P-puedo c-caminar, en serio!

A pesar de mis súplicas y quejas fui llevada en contra de mi voluntad hasta mi habitación (en brazos del imbécil)

-Buenas noches...ehm...Wanwan-san...-Se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándome sola.

_"Maldito" _Farfullé entre dientes mientras escondía mi cabeza en la almohada y me dormía con un amargo sabor en la boca.

//Dos días después//

-Hera-chan...Deberías dejar de hacer horas extras...Tienes más sueño que de costumbre.-Le reprochó el menor.

-No es nada....Estoy bien.-Dice el otro mientras seguía envolviendo paquetes al por mayor, su cuerpo estaba más cansado que nunca...sin embargo aún le quedaban muchas horas por delante y él debía cumplirlas.

-No me molesta acompañarte...pero me preocupa tu salud...-

-Deberías salir a divertirte mientras estoy aquí ¿No crees?-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros Kiku. Estoy bien.-

El pequeño japonés agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Perdón.-Musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No te disculpes...-El griego se acerco hasta él para rodearlo entre sus brazos y besarle con cariño la cabeza.-Solo...no te preocupes por mí ¿Vale?-

_"Como quieres...¿Que no me preocupe por ti?"_ Pensó Kiku cuando sintió el aquel calor tan hermoso que solo él podía brindarle.

****

-Por eso creo que Herakles debería ser destruido...**-

-Eso lo dijo Catón...-

-Ese desgraciado osó atentar contra mi apellido y además…me humilló en frente de Ki-kun… ¡No se lo voy a perder nunca!-Exclamé enfurecida encerrando mi mano derecha en un puño y golpeando la mesa. Ignorando por completo el comentario de Natasha.

-Mei… ¿Has pensado si acaso es normal odiar tanto a alguien…?-La voz de mi primo Yong Soo se escucho entre mis amenazas de muerte.

-Es absolutamente normal.-De pronto la rubia se levanto de su asiento y de su mochila extrajo un sobre negro que contenía unas letras blancas "CONFIDENCIAL" alcance a leer.-El odio es un sentimiento tan normal como el amor.-

Ansiosa tomé el sobre entre mis manos y comencé a sacar las hojas que contenía en su interior.

-Ok, ok...¿Que dice esa cosa?-Preguntó el castaño mirando con curiosidad el sobre.

-Herakles Karpusi, edad 22 años… ¡Más encima es un pedófilo estando con un menor de edad!-Grité escandalizada

-Sigue leyendo.-

-Nacionalidad griega, hijo de un matrimonio sin muchos recursos económicos, su madre falleció hace menos de dos años a causa de cáncer y de su padre no tenemos información. Sabemos que vino a este país hace un poco más de un año buscando una mejor vida, conoció a Kiku Honda un día que intentaron salvar a un gatito de una casa en llamas…¿Que?-Interrumpí mi propia lectura al leer eso.-¿Quién es tu fuente? ¿Es de fiar? Porque esto…no puede ser…

-La SIE **-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Mi hermano Iván trabaja allí. Tan solo tuve que ir a hacerle una pequeña visita…-

_"Pobre Iván."_ La imagen se dibujó en mi mente. Natasha, Iván y muchos cuchillos.

Me aclaré la garganta para continuar leyendo.

-Luego de salvar al gatito...comenzaron a salir y a los tres meses ya eran una pareja estable. He investigado en su casa para ver si hay muestras de que han tenido sexo...¿Que? ¿Como le pediste a Iván que hiciera algo así?-

-Ha hecho peores, créeme. Además los griegos son unos pervertidos...-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al imaginármelo.

-Bien...-Continúe leyendo-Puedo concluir de que si lo han hecho ha sido en un lugar público...En la casa de Honda no hay rastros, ni en los moteles, ni en los hoteles, ni en mi casa...La vida de Karpusi es deplorable, vive en un departamento alquilado en la periferia de la ciudad, vive a base de atún y pan, su casa apesta a pipí de gato, tiene muchas deudas y trabaja más de 15 horas al día para costearse la existencia en la pastelería de dulces "Nikki"-

_"¿Nikki? Esa pastelería es una de las tantas en las que papi tiene negocios ¡Bingo!"_

-Ya sabes que hacer.-Dice Natasha extendiéndome un celular.-El pobre Herakles se queda sin trabajo, por lo tanto no tiene ninguna forma de costearse la vida...Así que la linda e inocente Meimei le regala un pasaje a Grecia para que pueda irse a vivir a su tierra natal con todos los gastos pagados. Sin griego aquí...Alguien debe prestarle su hombro para llorar al pobre Kiku...

-Mei...No hagas algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte.-

-No hay problema, primo. Yo sé lo que hago.-Tomé el celular y marqué rápidamente el número de Wang Yao. -¿Álo? ¿Papi? ¡Hola! Esto...Te quería pedir un favor...¿Recuerdas la pastelería esa que vive gracias a ti? Ajá...Hay cierto problema que quiero solucionar...-

_Continuará..._

* * *

Aclaraciones.

*Una amiga fan de Grecia, me dijo que los griegos cuando asienten te dicen "No" y cuando niegan es un "Si" algo que confunde mucho a los extranjeros.

**Esta frase la decía Catón un pensador griego que podía estar hablando de cualquier cosa y terminaba todo diciendo "Y por eso creo que Cartago debe ser destruida"

***SIE (en ruso SVE): Servicio de Inteligencia Exterior, es una organización de espionaje rusa, es una de las más eficientes a nivel mundial.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Porque le espera mucho sufrimiento a nuestro querido Herakles... -huye de los fans de Grecia-


	3. ¡Misión 1 Completa!

_**Aclaraciones and stuff: **_Nunca había escrito un fic largo...de hecho...generalmente los dejo botados...Bueno ¡Gracias! Cometí un pequeño error en lo de Catón era romano xD ustedes entenderán cuando uno se la pasa escribiendo "el griego" se queda pegado -ríe nerviosa- ¿Que más? Ah si, me cuesta un poco narrar el GreciaxJapón...porque argh...Yo amo el JapónxTaiwan ;_; (o TaiwanxJapón mejor dicho) pero ¡Me esforzaré!

**_Advertencias: _**Shonen-Ai entre bueno ya saben quienes...-se oye un grito ahogado de Meimei-

**_Disclaimer: _**Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Himemaruya.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**"¡Misión 1 completa!"**_

-Estas despedido.-Dijo el jefe de cocina con voz afligida.-Lo lamento…Nosotros…

-¿Puedo saber el porque?-Pregunta el griego algo sorprendido.-¿Es porque me quede dormido en la mesa?

-¡No, no Hera-kun! Eres el mejor pastelero que tenemos… Pero…pero…esto.-El chef comenzó a mover la cabeza negándose a despedir a su empleado. Aunque el recuerdo de hace pocas horas le invadió acompañado de un escalofrío_._

"_-Quiero que despidas a tu empleado Herakles Karpusi.- Dijo el extraño hombre de la capucha negra mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.-Wang Yao dice que no lo quiere._

_-¡Es nuestro mejor pastelero!-Respondió el Jefe de cocina sorprendido por la repentina petición que hacía uno de sus superiores.- ¡No podemos…!_

_-Escúchame idiota.-El extraño endureció su tono de voz mientras sacaba lo que parecía un cuchillo.-Tu pequeño negocio se mantiene gracias a la amabilidad y préstamos del chino ¿Sabes que eso podría acabarse…?_

_-¡Lo haré, lo haré! ¡Pero por favor no me haga daño!-"_

-No tiene porque preocuparse, señor.-El griego se saco el sombrero blanco que cubría su cabeza y lo dejó sobre la mesa algo apenado.-Gracias por todo.

Cerró la puerta del recinto mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia el parque para encontrarse con Kiku, llegaría temprano, quizás demasiado. Sin embargo no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Se sentó en una banca y contempló el paisaje…Sorpresivamente un gato paso por su lado y él atraído por la pequeña criatura comenzó a jugar con él.

-Que lindo eres…-Dice acariciándole la cabeza.-Muy lindo.

-¡Hera-chan!-Escuchó la voz del japonés llamándole desde algún lugar y se dio vuelta aún con el gato en brazos para encontrárselo justo al lado suyo.

-Kiku…Hola…-Saluda.

-¿Cómo estas, Hera-chan?-El pelinegro se sentó a su lado con la vista fija en el pequeño animal.-¿Pudiste conseguir el aumento de sueldo que…?

-No tengo trabajo Kiku...-Dice el griego resignado.

-Eso…es terrible…¿Qué…que vas a hacer?-Sin querer la voz de Kiku se torno llena de preocupación.

-De ninguna manera me marcharé.-Responde Herakles con decisión y tomando en brazos el gato y sonriendo levemente.-Viviría en una caja de cartón por ti.

-Hera-chan…-El japonés tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas al ver a su pareja en aquellas condiciones tan deplorables.-Yo…Podrías irte a vivir a mi casa…Hablaré con mis padres.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Herakles adoptó una expresión seria por unos momentos. Para después abrazarle por la cintura y besarle la frente al pequeño.-No quiero que te preocupes por mi ¿De acuerdo? Hazme esa promesa.

-Hera-chan…-Responde Kiku apoyándose en el pecho del contrario. Como si aquello fuese una protección divina.

-Prométemelo…-

-S-si…-

****

-¡Salud!-Dije mientras elevaba la copa para brindar por el éxito de nuestro plan.-¡Por el despido del idiota del rulo feo!

-Ofrecer un banquete porque te deshiciste de él...Mei...Tienes un serio problema...-

-¡Cállate Yong! ¿Acaso no ves que arruinas la fiesta? Además...Estoy tan feliz, en una semana iré a ofrecerle el pasaje al griego...Ya lo planifiqué todo. Invitaré a Ki-kun y al imbécil para una "cena de amigos" hablaremos de la vida y cuando Herakles diga su desgracia...¡Chan!

_"-Meimei-sama...¿Usted es capaz de hacer algo así por mí?-Exclamaría incrédulo Herakles.  
_

_-No puedo permitir que usted sufra por la culpa de este país tan corrupto. Lo mejor será que vuelva a Grecia y trabaje mucho...Usted aquí me duele decirlo pero no tiene futuro. Incluso este pasaje que le otorgo es muy caro...  
_

_-Oh, Meimei-chan...Su corazón es tan grande...-Diría Kiku admirado.  
_

_-Es cierto, Kiku deberías quedarte con ella en mi ausencia...Sé que serán felices juntos..."_

-Deja de babearme la camisa.-

De pronto volví a la realidad.

-Lo siento, Natasha...Es que estoy muy feliz...-

-¿Que le dijiste a tu padre para que lo despidiera?-Preguntó Yong mientras se servía un poco de ensalada en su plato y se apresuraba a comerla.

-Muy fácil...-Respondí con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Le dije que había ido a comprar dulces a la pastelería y me habían salido pelos en mi pedido y cuando había ido al mesón a reclamar me encontré con que un empleado acariciaba un gato y él había sido el culpable.

-Mei...-Yong Soo adoptó una expresión seria en su rostro como nunca antes y me miró con los ojos entristecidos-Tanto daño que le haces a alguien...Se te podría devolver. Ten cuidado querida Meimei...

Me quedé callada por unos momentos y agaché la cabeza. Lo que yo hacía ¿Estaba bien cierto? Yo...Estaba protegiendo a Ki-kun, si eso estaba haciendo ¡No tiene nada de malo! Además...No voy a matarlo, solo me desharé de él.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en el comedor, pero ninguno se atrevió a romperlo.

//1 Semana más tarde//

_Dolor. Acompañado de un sudor frío en su frente._

_-No puedes huir de mí Herakles...Soy tu dueño después de todo...-_

_Esas manos, esas sucias y asquerosas manos._

_-¿Uh? ¿Intentas huir?-_

_Su horrible perfume..  
_

_-Adoro la expresión de tu rostro...¿Estas enfadado?-_

_Lo odiaba..._

_-Mejor dicho...Me tienes miedo.-_

-¡Muérete!-Se despertó gritando con el corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada.

_"Es un sueño Herakles, es un sueño...Un maldito sueño muy real..."_ Pensó con amargura._  
_

El griego se levantó con un horrible dolor en la espalda, el piso no era un buen lugar para dormir y las pesadillas que le provocaba aquella persona tampoco ayudaban a mantener su estado mental muy bien que digamos.

Herakles llevaba cinco días viviendo en la calle de la forma más miserable posible, le habían echado de su apartamento por no tener trabajo y no pagar la renta. No le importaba dormir en el suelo, aunque los dolores de espalda eran insoportables. Tampoco le importaba sobrevivir con los pedazos de pan que le tiraban algunas personas y mucho menos soportar el frío y la lluvia; porque había algo que lo recompensaba todo...Estar al lado de su pequeño japonés.

Sonrió levemente abrazándose a si mismo.

-No importa...Después de la tormenta saldrá el sol.-Dijo acurrucándose en el suelo y volviéndose a dormir.

****

Ese día había decidido poner en marcha el plan final.

"Todo saldrá perfectamente bien."

Me acerqué al banco en el cual se encontraba Kiku, su rostro estaba bañado en preocupación y las ojeras que tenía decían que había dormido muy poco.

"Kufufufu, todo se terminará muy pronto ¡Ánimos Ki-kun!"

-¿Ki-kun?-Le llamé preocupada mientras le tocaba el hombro para sacarle de sus pensamientos-¿Estas bien?

-¿Yo? Eh….S-si…No se preocupe Meimei-chan…-Me respondió con su voz llena de nerviosismo.

-No te creo.-Le dije para después mirarle de forma regañadiente.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Ki-kun?

-No creo que puedas…-

-Oh vamos…-Tomé una de sus manos con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, al sentir el tacto con su piel mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad.

-¿En serio…harías algo por mí?-

-¡Claro!-

-Resulta que…Hera-chan se quedo sin trabajo y no puede pagar su estadía ni sus deudas…Meimei-chan su padre es un empresario…Usted… ¿Podría hablar con él para que él consiga un trabajo?-

_"¿¡Que!? Ni muerta."_

-P-pero…Ki-kun…esto… ¿No quieres que le paguemos un viaje para que vuelva a su país? Digo…para que no tenga más problemas…-

_"Lo enviaré a Grecia en primera clase con todos los gastos pagados."_

-¡Se lo suplico!-De pronto Ki-kun se arrodillo ante mí con desesperación, como si yo fuese su última esperanza.

-P-pero…p-pero…-Tartamudée buscando una excusa que le convenciera.

-Si Hera-chan no esta conmigo... ¡Mi vida no tendría sentido! Él tampoco quiere irse…Esta viviendo en condiciones miserables…Y mi corazón se parte en dos cuando sé que no tiene que comer y tiene deudas hasta el cuello…Se lo suplico Meimei-chan…-

_"Si me lo pides así…digo… ¡Ki-kun no me hagas esto! ¡Estúpido griego!"_

-Bueno…es que…no sé…-Una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar y tenía la frente sudada, sin siquiera hacer calor.

Me dieron ganas de llorar y contarle todo lo que había hecho a Kiku. _¡Soy culpable, soy culpable! ¡Si quieres golpéame, pero no me odies! _Abrí la boca para confesárselo. Pero… -De acuerdo, hablaré con mi padre.-

_"Soy una idiota."_

-¿En serio?-La cara de él se ilumino, era un niño pequeño recibiendo el regalo de su cumpleaños.

-Claro...Para eso estan los amigos ¿no?-

_"Me detesto..."_

En mi mente una serie de planes comenzaron a trazarse, de acuerdo...No podía deshacerme de Herakles con lo del pasaje. Pero ¡Él tendría que irse por su propia voluntad! Era algo bastante difícil de hacer, sin embargo...Si mi padre le daba un trabajo miserable y su vida se hacía cada vez peor...Tarde o temprano su sufrimiento sería la clave de mi triunfo.

****

-¿Señor Karpusi?-

Un extraño personaje se apareció justo en frente del griego.

-¿...Ah...?-

La luz en aquellos momentos le molestaba de sobremanera, odiaba cuando lo despertaban de una siesta.

-Señor Karpusi, soy uno de los hombres de Wang Yao. Él se ha ofrecido a darle un trabajo debido a su actual condición.-

_"¿Wang? ¿Acaso es el papá de la niña esa?"_

-Y-yo...-Tartamudeó debido a la confusión de esos momentos.

-No se preocupe, es un trabajo muy sencillo el que se le encarga, seré breve...¿Acepta el trabajo? Le diré que la paga es muy buena.-

Herakles ni siquiera se lo pensó.

-Acepto.-

El extraño sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien, aquí esta lo que necesita.-Dijo extendiéndole una caja de color negro.-Bienvenido.

El griego tomó la caja entre sus brazos y al observar el contenido sintió un horrible retorcijón en el estómago.

_"En que lío me he metido...Oh gran Zeus...."_

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

Notas de la Autora: ¡Woa! ¡Espero les guste!_  
_


	4. ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

_**Aclaraciones and stuff:**_ ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡En serio! ¡Yo nunca pensé que este engendro tendría vida hasta ahora ;A;! Se los agradezco de todo corazón y en todos los idiomas n.n

Taiwan: menos en griego...-aura negra-

Advertencias: Palabrotas ¿A quien se las debemos? Sip a una Meimei enfurecida.

Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Himemaruya~san; yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer sufrir gente.

**Capítul****o 3**

**¡Desaparece de mi vista!**

_-Ki-kun...-_

_"¿Porque las cosas han terminado así?"_

_Kiku estaba sentado con los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos mirando hacia la ventana con el semblante perdido.  
_

_-¿Estas mejor?-Le pregunté asustada mientras le zarandeaba el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.  
_

_-Meimei-chan...-Su voz se escuchaba débil como si en cualquier momento fuese a desvanecerse.-¿Soy importante para ti?-_

_-¿Eh?-Pregunté algo confundida por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.-Por supuesto que si, Ki-kun ¿Porque preguntas eso tan de pronto?  
_

_-Entonces...Si algún día te vas ¿Vas a despedirte de mí, cierto?-_

_"De nuevo con eso."_

_El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido._

_-Pero...Ki-kun...no digas esas cosas...-_

_-¿Fui tan insignificante para él que ni siquiera se despidió de mí?-_

_-Ki-kun...Quizás le sucedió algo, no sé...-_

_-¿Sucederle? ¿Le hicieron algo?-_

_-No...no lo sé...-_

_"Es mi culpa, mi padre debe haberlo...eliminado."_

-¡Maldita sea!-

Me desperté. _"¿Otra jodida pesadilla?"_

Habían pasado tres meses desde que el plan había resultado, me había desecho del griego gracias a mis artimañas y contactos, aún así no todo marchaba tan bien. Desde que Kiku se entero de la noticia se comportaba extraño, no sonreía a menudo y se le veía nostálgico, no se acercaba a los gatos y si lo hacía se deshacía en lágrimas y disculpas. Verlo así fue el peor castigo que podrían haberme dado. Lo peor de todo...era todo mi culpa.

Se decía que Herakles Karpusi estaba de vuelta en su país, que trabajaba y le había ido bastante bien. Yo había intentado conseguirle un trabajo con mi padre, pero solo conseguí por respuesta "Lo pensaré" y colgó el teléfono.

-Agh...Odio esto.-

Me mordí el labio inferior y me acurruque en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño una vez más.

****

Los tímidos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de mi habitación haciendo que todo el lugar comenzara a iluminarse de a poco, me desperté con dificultad debido al sueño que me provocó no haber dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

-Juraría que mi cama era más amplia....-Digo en voz baja removiéndome incómoda entre las sábanas al sentir un bulto al lado mío que respiraba.-¿Yong? ¿Otra vez te quedaste a dormir sin avisarme?

Reí levemente con ese comentario. Olvidando mi sueño y sonriendo abrí las tapas de mi cama para hacerle cosquillas a mi primo. Pero mi sorpresa pequeña no fue al divisar a un hombre moreno con el cabello castaño y aquella horrible palmera en su cabeza durmiendo plácidamente...Y lo peor...Desnudo.

-¡PAPÁAAAAA!-Di el chillido más grande que nunca jamás había dado en toda mi vida, el griego se espantó y abrió los ojos de golpe buscando la procedencia del grito.

-_...Kalimera..._-Dijo al posar su mirada sobre mi espantada cara levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

-¿¡Que carajo haces tú aquí!?-Volví a gritar saliendo de la cama y tapando mis ojos.

_"Más le vale tener una buena razón"_

-...Duermo...-

_"¡Ya sé que duermes!"_

-¿¡Porque que estas metido en mi cama!?-

-Porque se veía blanda...-

_"¿¡Me había hecho algo mientras dormía!?"_

-¡Pedófilo!-

-¡Oye! Me gusta el sexo pero...-

-¡Te aprovechaste de que estaba dormida para quitarme mi pureza!-

-Eh...No-

-¡Te haré pagar pensión alimenticia!-

-...-

-¡Dime algo, desgraciado!-

-¿En serio eres la misma de la que Kiku hablaba tanto de que era una dama?-

-¡Yo soy una dama! ¡Pero si encuentras a alguien desnudo en tu cama...! ¿¡Como quieres que se lo tome!?-

-En mi país es normal estar desnudo todo el tiempo...-

-¡Responde! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Después de tres meses...!-

-Veras...-

-¡Vístete por el amor a Dios!-

-Pero me dijiste que te respondiera...-

-¡Me importa un rábano! ¡V-í-s-t-e-t-e!-

-Pero si el cuerpo desnudo es tan bello...-

-¡Que te vistas, carajo!-

-¿En serio eres una dama?-

-¿¡Que no entiendes!? ¡Vístete!- Grité a todo pulmón con una rabia que desbordaba, mi paciencia se había terminado hace mucho.

-De acuerdo...-Responde finalmente levantándose de la cama y tomando las ropas que había dejado botadas en el suelo. Yo mientras le esperaba me di la vuelta para no ver nada que pudiese perturbar mi vista.

_"¿Que hace este imbécil aquí? ¿Donde andaba? ¿Porque llego a mi casa?"_

-Listo.-

Me di la vuelta.

-...¿Que?-

El mundo se detuvo al verlo vestido de aquella manera.

-Tu padre me dijo que me lo pusiera...Yo digo que es incómodo...-

-¿M-mi...p-padre?

_"Por todos los eroges del mundo...Y los videojuegos de zombis..."_

Smoking negro, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, corbatín negro...

-¿...Ojou-sama...?*-

Camisa blanca, un reloj de plata en su bolsillo y la cadena amarrada a su cinturon.

_"¿Me llamo como creo que me llamo?"_

-¿Esta bien, Ojou-sama?-

_"Esto es una broma...No puede estarme pasando esto..."_

-Ah, cierto...- Metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta negra para sacar una carta y entregármela.

Con un enorme tick en el ojo la abrí.

_**"Querida Meimei:**_

_**¡Ni hao, aru! Si recibes esta carta es porque Herakles acepto el trabajo que le ofrecí. Bien, después de que me hicieras tantos líos para que lo despidieran me dijiste "dale el peor trabajo que tengas" y honestamente creo que ese es aguantar tus caprichos. Si me tratas mal a mi que soy tu padre, no quiero imaginarme como tratarás a este pobre…Pero por lo visto tiene una gran resistencia y fuerza de voluntad. ¡Espero aprendas algunos modales!**_

_**Con Cariño.**_

_**Tu papá, Yao.**_

_**PD: No puedes despedirlo dado que yo mismo he firmado un contrato con él.**_

_**PD2: Los griegos duermen desnudos, no te asustes si lo encuentras así."**_

Shock.

_"Es...imposible"_

-¿Ojou-sama?-

-...-

-¿Le traigo algo?-

-...-

-¿Se siente bien?-

-...-

Mi plan...mi perfecto plan...había sido arruinado.

-...Que...-

-Ojou-sama...Lo que pasó hace tres meses fue que...

_-Señor Karpusi...-Dice el hombre vestido de negro invitándole a pasar dentro de una lujosa limosina.-Le daremos los detalles de su misión aquí._

_"Parece una película de mafiosos" Pensó el griego al momento de ingresar en el vehículo._

_-Como vera...soy uno de los tantos trabajadores del señor Wang Yao. Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones y podría decirse que soy su mano derecha.-El hombre se quitó el sombrero y los lentes negros que llevaba para dejar a la vista un cabello rubio y un travieso mechón que parecía escaparse del peinado. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo más claro y poseía una sonrisa infantil. Le extendió la mano al griego en manera de saludo con su amigable semblante.-Un gusto conocerle._

_-Igualmente...-Responde estrechándole la mano.-Disculpe...Este traje el de la caja...¿Es necesario que lo ocupe?_

_-Por supuesto, usted ahora debe servir a la Familia Wang y debe vestirse como tal por la seriedad del asunto-_

_-Entonces...Puede explicarme ¿Porque esta sacando una bolsa del McDonald mientras conversamos, acaso esto no es serio?-_

_-Claro que es serio solo que...-Alfred le dió un mordisco a su hamburguesa y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, Herakles no entendió prácticamente nada...-¿Quieres una hamburguesa?_

_-¿Podría explicarme que esta pasando? Y con la boca sin comida por favor.-_

_El rubio comenzó a hablarle mientras seguía comiendo, ignorando totalmente su petición, botando migajas de pan por doquier y eruptando de vez en cuando._

_"Cerdo..." Dijo el griego cuando un pedazo de tomate le cayo justo en el pantalón._

_-En resumen...Usted ha sido contratado para cuidar de la hija de Yao, la señorita Meimei. Ella vive sola en la mansión y últimamente ha habido una horda de secuestros, debe cuidarla y protegerla ¡Como un héroe!-_

_-Disculpe...Nunca he sido mayordomo y...-_

_-¡Ya nos encargamos de eso! Ha sido matriculado en la Academia par Mayordomos de Inglaterra, durante tres meses recibirá un entrenamiento especial y capacitación...-_

_"¿Inglaterra? ¿Me enviarán lejos de Kiku?"_

_-Esto...Yo...No puedo, lo siento...-_

_-Con todo el respeto del mundo señor Karpusi.-De pronto Alfred sacó una mascarilla de oxígeno y se la colocó.-¡Arthur, el somnífero!_

_-¿¡Que!?-Herakles sintió de pronto que tenía más sueño que de costumbre y se durmió a la primera inhalada._

_-Eso fue fácil...-Dice Arthur conduciendo la limusina hacia el aeropuerto mundial._

_-Kalinihta...-Susurró el rubio._

**_Continuará..._**

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la Autora: **_Espero les haya gustado XD

* Ojou-sama: "Señorita" sería como lo literal, se utiliza para designar a una persona de alto rango o posición social. Utilizada por los mayordomo generalmente para la hija del Jefe.


	5. ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

_**Aclaraciones and stuff: **_Mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo a este engendro y si has comentado un Herakles de peluche vestido de mayordomo de regalo...-les pasa un paquete-

Segundo, este capítulo va con amor para los fans de Grecia...-risa malévola de fondo.-

Tercero sorry por la demora uwu Es que tenía un curso de japonés por enero y estaba estudiando mucho ;O; Pero ya me gradué. ¡Soy feliz!

Cuarto...

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**¡Sáquenme de aquí!**_

-¡Llegamos!-Gritó Alfred abriendo la puerta del auto y colocándose el griego en la espalda.-Sabía que el somnífero era una buena idea.

-¡For my queen! ¿Vamos a llevarlo en esas condiciones a mi país? ¡Apesta a pipí de gato!-Exclamó el chofer del auto, Arthur Kirkland al bajarse del vehículo para comprobar la condición de Herakles.

-Yo no pienso bañarlo… ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-Alfred alzó una ceja dejando en claro de que no tenía la más mínima idea de hacerlo.-Además ni que tu reina fuese a olerlo...

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que son los modales.-Replicó molesto Arthur.

-Bien…Entonces…Tendrá que ser así no más…-

-¡Pero apesta!-

-Oh, _come on _Arthie ya hicimos nuestro trabajo...No será ¿Que quieres verle su...?-

-¡Cállate, idiota!-

Los dos comenzaron a discutir de forma infantil, olvidándose que estaban en medio de uno de los trabajos que siempre debían hacer. Extrañamente Arthur era unos años mayor que Alfred sin embargo el respeto del último casi no existía, las burlas como "cejón, tsundere, gruñón" eran bastante frecuentes y la respuesta era más que obvia por parte del otro "Idiota".

-Disculpen la interrupción señores.-

Se dieron vuelta para averiguar de donde provenía la voz. Un hombre no muy alto, de tez morena y los ojos dorados se encontraba allí parado a corta distancia de ellos, Arthur instintivamente llevo su mano hacia atrás preparándose para sacar el revólver en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, quizás aquello pareciese exagerado sin embargo al llevar tanto tiempo con un traje negro en ese tipo de trabajos le había enseñado que un simple error podía costarle la vida.

-Buenos días.-Comenzó a decir aquél hombre con una voz muy relajada y a la vez con un extraño acento que le delataba que era un extranjero.-Mi nombre es Gupta Muhammad Hassan trabajo para el señor Sadiq Annan y me han enviado para recuperar a la persona que ustedes llevan consigo. Agradeceré si cooperan.-

-Nosotros trabajamos para el señor Wang Yao y le informamos que este sujeto esta a nuestro cuidado.-Responde Alfred con determinación, aunque en realidad eso no era una aclaración.

Era una amenaza.

-Señores, no quiero discutir. Esta es mi último advertencia.-

-Reiteramos nuestra respuesta, no.-

Arthur tenía el arma a medio desenfundar, los hombres de Sadiq Annan tenían una gran fama debido a la violencia que tenían al verse obstaculizados por algo. Mientras que Alfred sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo sobre su espalda, preparándose para lo que venía.

-Entonces no me queda ninguna otra opción.-Apenas termino con aquella frase Gupta levantó una mano lo cual fue la señal para que el francotirador ocultado entre las sombras comenzara con los disparos.

-¡Arthur!-Alfred dio un salto hacia atrás al darse cuenta que la situación se ponía difícil.-¡A cubierto!

El inglés sacó su revólver y respondió al ataque dándole un tiro a Gupta directo en la cabeza, ese sujeto era un peligro para ellos y para el mundo. Pero su disparo fue repelido por los movimientos del moreno mientras una sonrisa casi siniestra se le dibujaba en los labios.

-¡Vete! ¡Yo te cubriré!-

-¡No digas estupideces!-Gritó el ojiazul corriendo hacia la limusina aún con el griego encima de él.-¡No puedes matarlos y lo sabes!

-Shut up! ¡No dejaré que este bastardo viva!-

-Come on, Arthie! ¡Te necesito...!-

Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar eso. "Te necesito" ¿Acaso era una declaración de amist...?

-¡...para conducir esta mierda!-

¿Porque Alfred** siempre **debía arruinar el momento?

-Estúpido...-Arthur corrió hasta la cabina del conductor para encender el vehículo y quitó el freno de manos olvidando su reciente malestar por las palabras de su compañero.-¡Abrochaos los cinturones! ¿¡Ese sujeto aún no despierta!?

-¡No! ¡Esta completamente dormido! ¡Y ronca como locomotora!-Alfred comenzó a cachetear el rostro del griego con suavidad al principio ya después su mano se transformó en un puñete y se lo aventó en la cara. Herakles despertó asustado con un horrible dolor en la parte de su rostro, como si alguien le hubiese dado una paliza.

-Tengo sueño...-Dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¡Despierta tarado estamos a punto de morir!-

El auto dio un rugido y Arthur presiono el pedal a fondo.

-¡Sálgamos de aquí!-Exclamó.

-¿Que esta pasando...?-

-¡Nos estan persiguiendo los hombres de Sadiq! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!-

-¿Sa...Sadiq?-

Herakles abrió los ojos incrédulo ¿¡Ese sujeto de nuevo!? No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo ¡Por Zeus! Se dijo a si mismo fastidiado, él no le tenía miedo ni nada aparecido...Sólo no podía entenderlo, no podía creer que...

-¡Arthur ve más rápido! ¡Esos idiotas nos estan alcanzando!-Apresuró Alfred acercándose al asiento para abrirlo y desde ahí sacar su arma preferida.

Una ametralladora. El inglés seguía conduciendo con agilidad por la carretera esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara, a través del retrovisor divisó la figura de Gupta y de varios hombres vestidos de negro disparándoles hacia los neumáticos.

-¡Tomen esto, imbéciles!-Exclamó el estadounidense sacando el arma desde la ventana y comenzando a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Idiota! ¡Apúntales bien! ¡Nos intentan dar en las ruedas!-

_"Y yo pensé que esto pasaba solo en las películas..."  
_

-¡Herakles, al suelo!-

Sin rechistar el griego apoyó su cuerpo contra el suelo de la limusina, aún sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hace unas horas él estaba en la calle viviendo con gatos, pulgas y demases y ahora ¡Estaba en medio de un tiroteo y una persecusión! ¡Y todo por culpa de _ese imbécil_!

-No hay de otra...¡Preparados para el impacto!-Advirtió Arthur Kirkland acelerando todo lo que el vehículo le permitía. Mientras que, Alfred vaciaba la munición de la metralladora en el vehículo que les seguía.

El griego salió de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad cuando Alfred ya había terminado de disparar y le tomaba del brazo.

-Todo va a estar bien ¡El héroe no dejará que los maten!-Le dijo con una seguridad reflejada en sus ojos azules que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera.

-¡Allá vamos!-

Con aquella última advertencia el inglés procedió a completar el plan. El motor rugió como un monstruo ansioso y el volante del auto se dió la vuelta para desviarse del camino e irse por los pastizales, en el interior sus tres pasajeros se daban cabezasos en contra de las paredes y farfullaban maldiciones y palabrotas en forma de desquite. El paisaje por la ventana no podía divisarse, todos los árboles se confundían en el camino como motas de pintura verde pintadas rápidamente por la mano de un artista inexperto.

Arthur no podía mirar por el retrovisor aún. Se negaba a despegar la vista del frente, un error le costaría caro. De pronto sintió que ya estaban listos para ejecutar el siguiente paso y con todas sus fuerzas gritó:

-¡Salgan! ¡Ahora!-

Herakles escuchó el aviso y por unos momentos se quedó en blanco ¿¡Que iban a hacer esos dos maniáticos!? Y un tirón propiciado por Alfred sintió, este abrió la puerta de golpe y se lanzó hacia el exterior aún afirmandole del brazo, ambos aterrizaron en la hierba verde con un sonido casi hueco y rodaron por esta mientras la limusina se estrellaba en contra de un árbol y comenzaba a arder en llamas al instante, haciéndolo parece un accidente.

-¡Corramos!-Alfred lo obligó a levantarse y a correr hacia los matorrales.- ¡Demonios Herakles, tienes que ser más rápido!

-¿...Y Arthur?-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que corras!-

-Pero...-

-¡Solo corre de una puta vez!-

-Alfred...-

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Cállate!-

_"No lo estás."_ Pensó Herakles mientras veía que el estadounidense apresuraba el paso, como si con aquello huyera de la realidad, una realidad que le abrumaba y no quería conocer.

* * *

Ambos se ocultaron entre los hierbajos del bosque, buscando refugio en caso de que (lo que era más probable) los hombres de Sadiq Annan no se creyeran el cuento de que estaban muertos. La limusina estaba cargada con pólvora y explosivos, Arthur había planificado esa estrategia para las emergencias y así borrar cualquier rastro de ellos sin embargo, jamás pensó que algún día la ocuparían.

_"Arthur..."_ Recordar ese nombre le trajo una oleada de nostalgia y se le clavó como una espina en el corazón. No habían pasado ni unas horas y ya quería molestarle, quería decirle cuan idiota era.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había formado, tampoco era que tuvieran muchos gustos en común, pero Herakles tenía tantas preguntas y por respeto a la condición de Alfred mantenía la boca cerrada.

La primera y más importante ¿Porque Sadiq lo estaba persiguiendo una vez más? ¡Se suponía que nunca lo encontraría! ¡Había dejado su casa, su hogar, todo para deshacerse de él! Y la única respuesta lógica que encontraba era que Sadiq Annan era un maldito acosador.

De pronto divisó una sombra tambaleante a lo lejos, caminaba con dificultad y jadeaba de vez en cuando.

-¡Arthie!-Exclamó Alfred sonriendo como niño pequeño y levantando los brazos.-¡Pensé que habías muerto!

-Nunca moriría tan fácil...-El inglés se acercó a ellos, al verle mejor pudieron observar que tenía la ropa echa un desastre y una expresión de profundo cansancio en el rostro.

-¡Apestas a pólvora!-Se quejó el estadounidense tapándose la nariz y haciendo muecas de asco.-¡Fuchi!

-¡Cállate, idiota!-

-¡...Y tienes el cabello chamuscado!-

-Cállate.-

-Bueno...Al menos estas de vuelta. ¿Que sucedió, porque tardaste tanto?-

-Bien...Mientras ustedes saltaban, yo me aseguraba de estrellar bien el auto, de no dejar ninguna pista de nosotros, que creyesen que estabamos muertos.-Suspiró Arthur.-Me escondí en un árbol cercano para ver que hacían los hombres de Sadiq. Pero como me lo temía Gupta es astuto y no se creyó el cuento, así que comenzaron una frenética búsqueda...Como Alfred esta gordo sabía que no llegarían muy lejos...-

-¡Yo no estoy gordo!-

-Así que me dedique a tenderles algunas trampas y a desviarlos del camino...Por ello me retrasé. Nada del otro mundo.-El ojiverde terminó su relato mientras cerraba los ojos y se pasaba una mano por el cuello.-Estoy agotado, así que...

-Es una lástima…Era una de mis limusinas favoritas, aru…-Interrumpió una voz jovial.-Arthur ¿Cuantas limusinas has hecho explotar últimamente, aru?

-¡Señor Wang Yao!-Exclamaron al unísono los dos rubios volteándose a ver al chino que se encontraba sentando tranquilamente sobre la hierba.

-Ni hao, aru!-Les saludó sonriente alzando una mano. Y luego fijó su vista en el confundido griego.-¡Buen trabajo, aru! ¿Tú eres Herakles Karpusi, cierto aru? ¡Es un gusto conocerte, aru!

_"Oh Gran Zeus... ¿En donde he venido a parar?"_

-Igualmente...-Respondió de manera vaga.

-Bueno...Supongo que si estas aquí es porque aceptaste mi trabajo, aru. ¡Fue una excelente decision, aru!-

-No entiendo...-

-Muy bien…¡Te lo explicaré lo más detalladamente posible, aru! Yo tengo negocios por todo el mundo y a la vez muchos enemigos los cuáles harían lo que fuera por hacerme daño, aru. Yo puedo defenderme solo y protegerme, sin embargo nunca se me había ocurrido que comenzarían a atacar la poca familia que tengo, aru. Mi sobrino Xian Wang que vive en Hong Kong fue secuestrado hace días por un grupo de desconocidos, aru. Tengo a todos mis trabajadores buscándole aru...-

Ese sujeto era demasiado…sonriente, que hasta le provocaba escalofríos. ¡Incluso diciendo todo eso mostraba una sonrisa!

-También mi hermanastro Mathew Williams fue secuestrado por la mafia francesa…-Señaló Alfred en tono solemne.

-¿Tenías un hermanastro Alfred?-Preguntó el inglés abriendo los ojos de par en par sin poder creérselo.-Juraba que eras hijo único...

-Es que casi nadie lo conoce…Pero en fin…-Suspiró.

-Ejem...-Carraspeo el chino, haciendo que la atención se volviera a centrar en su relato.-Estoy preocupado por mi hija Meimei que vive sola, aru. Daría lo que fuera por estar con ella pero si voy a casa ella estaría aún más expuesta a los peligros, aru...Así que por eso te he contratado para que recibas un entrenamiento especial y la protejas por mí, aru.-

-¿Y porque no contrata otra persona?-Dijo secamente Herakles. Esa situación comenzaba a desesperarle.

-¡Ya lo he hecho, aru! ¡He logrado reclutar a un escuadrón, aru! Pero me falta solo uno para que todo sea perfecto...aru. El mayordomo aru, pero este debe ser de absoluta confianza y nadie aguanta a mi hija aru...-Una gotita en la sien del chino apareció.-Es algo…caprichosa, aru. Yo se que tú puedes soportarla, aru…-

_"¿Meimei? ¿Hasta su padre dice que es caprichosa? Que extraño...Kiku nunca me mencionó que ella fuese así."_

-Pero yo no quiero irme…-Protestó.-Y no lo pienso a hacer tampoco. Hay alguien que me necesita...-

-Bueno "ese alguien" que te esperaba en el basurero hoy...Debe estar en serios problemas, aru.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-De pronto el semblante serio del griego cambió, una mueca de sorpresa y a la vez de preocupación se le notó en el rostro.-¿Alguien quiere hacerle daño?-

-Sadiq Annan...Es un tipo peligroso, aru...Aún no entiendo que obsesión tiene contigo, aru...-

-Señor Yao ¿Como puede decir eso después de todos los problemas que le ha causado a este sujeto solo por querer hacerlo el mayordomo de su hija?-Dijo Alfred.

-Eres un sin respeto, aru...-

-¿Cómo sabes…de él?-

-¿Sadiq, aru? ¡Es como yo!-Exclamo Wang Yao sonriente.

-¿Como tú...?-Preguntó incrédulo.

Tez morena versus tez amarilla.

Sonrisa maliciosa versus sonrisa tonta.

Alto versus bajo.

Barba mal afeitada versus no le veo ningún pelo en el rostro.

_"¿¡Que mierda tienen en común!?"_

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él, con su permiso yo me retiro. Y si le hace daño a Kiku, yo mismo lo mataré.-

-¡Que molesto eres, aru! Pero tienes razón…Yo no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres…-

-Gracias por entenderlo…-

-¡Arthur, el somnífero!-Gritó el chino.

_"¡No de nuevo…!"_

Herakles miró con horror como el inglés sacaba de su bolsillo una cerbatana, con un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta para salir corriendo sin embargo en su cuello ya había sido inyectado el dardo a los pocos pasos que dio.

-¿¡Cuánto opio le echaste a esa cosa, aru!? ¡Se durmió de inmediato, aru!-

-Señor…Ocupe menos de la dosis mínima. Créame que este sujeto cae dormido con una facilidad asombrosa…-

-Bueno…Ahora métanlo al helicóptero y de paso lo pasaremos a dejar a Inglaterra.-

-¡Si, señor!-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: ¡Agh! Siento que me matarán cuando cierta persona lea este capítulo XD Bueno se que algunas quedaron con las ganas de un emotivo beso usaxuk (cuando se lo mostré a una amiga me lo dijo xD) pero seguiré tratando su relación como dos grandes amigos...

¿Alguien echo de menos a la taiwanesa, aparte de mi?

¿Algo más? Ah si, Gupta es un malo maloso y no, no quiere d-d-d-d-duelo.


End file.
